


[VID] Sing

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [44]
Category: FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992)
Genre: Embedded Video, Environmentalism, Fanvids, Gen, Heroine's Journey, Magic, Video, Vividcon, so very '90s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have to find the hero within yourself, Crysta."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: The habitat of cartoon animals is threatened.  
> Physical notes: The camera does some swooping, panning and zooming.  
> Ah, the environmentalist movie of '80s children's hearts. Made at the last minute for Vividcon 2016, inspired by a Festivids nomination. Many thanks to **cinco** for beta comments.

[Streaming on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/171344751) | [Download mp4](https://www.mediafire.com/?3xkksexe58om40a) and subtitles (coming soon)

[Sing - a Ferngully vid](https://vimeo.com/171344751) from [bironic](https://vimeo.com/bironic) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

LYRICS

Baby, you've been going so crazy  
Lately, nothing seems to be going right  
So low, why'd you have to get so low  
You're so  
You've been waiting in the sun too long

But if you sing  
Sing  
Sing, sing, sing, sing  
For the love you bring  
Won't mean a thing  
Unless you sing  
Sing, sing, sing

Colder  
Crying over your shoulder  
Hold her  
And tell her everything's gonna be fine  
Surely  
You've been going too early  
Hurry  
'Cause no one's gonna be stopped  
Na na na na

But if you sing  
Sing  
Sing, sing, sing, sing  
For the love you bring  
Won't mean a thing  
Unless you sing  
Sing, sing, sing

Baby, there's something going on today  
But I say nothing, nothing, nothing  
Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing

But if you sing  
Sing  
Sing, sing, sing, sing  
Oh, baby, sing  
Sing  
Sing, sing, sing, sing  
For the love you bring  
Won't mean a thing  
Unless you sing  
Sing, sing, sing

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to [Dreamwidth](http://bironic.dreamwidth.org/341219.html).


End file.
